


saw, high school au

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Funny, Gen, request, the roasts in this thing are gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: several characters are paired up and forced to do a project together





	saw, high school au

 

“Good afternoon, class. I know it’s seventh period but please try and keep your heads up.” 

There was a collective sigh from the class. It was the end of the day, only one more period till they could go home. 

 

“Welcome to enviromental science, we will be starting off this unit with a project. I know it's only the second week of school but bear with me here. You will each get a partner and you will make a ten slide powerpoint….” 

 

“Can you fucking believe this?” Mallick whispered to the kid in front of him. They nodded back in agreement, adding “I know, right.” 

 

“You’ll be working in groups of two-”

 

“Can we pick our groups?” Eleanor cut in. 

 

“No, I will be assigning you a partner.” 

 

Another groan from the class. 

 

“We’ll start with Eleanor and Logan, but first, Eleanor, can you pass out the rubrics. Next we’ll have, Lynn and… Zeep, is it?” 

 

“Zep.” 

 

“Alright, and Matt and, mayllick.” 

 

“It’s mallick.” 

 

“Ok, Lawrence and Eric. Luba and Charles, who are both absent. Britt and Ashley. Mark and Peter. And Adam and Amanda.” 

 

Everyone started to get into their groups, getting computers, and awkwardly figuring out who their partner was. Lynn sat down at a table next to Britt and Ashley, all of them sitting in uncomfortable silence before Lynn started with, “You guys are lucky you got each other, of course I get stuck with the burnout.” 

 

“Aw, maybe he won’t be that bad.” Ashley said. 

 

“Are you kidding? He’s gotta be the weirdest one in here.” Britt contradicted, laughing. 

 

“Ok, but still.” added Lynn. 

 

“Look at his hair, he looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks.” 

 

“That’s cuz he’s up doing crack.” Britt added, making everyone laugh. 

 

“You know, most people wait till I leave the room to make fun of me.” All of the girls turned around to see Zep standing behind them, holding two laptops and some pieces of paper, dead expression on his face. He sat down across from Lynn, handing her a laptop and getting started on his work without saying anything else. 

 

Meanwhile, Matt and Mallick hadn’t started, and instead were playing online games, along with Mark, who despite his partners bitter nagging, was intent on beating Matt in  _ Run 2 _ .

 

“Are you going to do any work on this or am I going to do it all?”

 

“Relax, I’ll work on it as soon as I beat this level.” 

 

Peter scoffed, and went back to typing, while Mark and Matt compared high scores. 

 

Adam and Amanda sat sullenly, side by side, talking shit in google chat about Eric and Lawrence, sitting at the table across from them. While Eric did the same thing, except, out loud. 

 

“At least we didn’t get stuck with the edgy freaks.” 

 

Lawrence half-smiled and blew more air out of his nose than usual, as if to say, ‘I agree with you but I’m not going to say it out loud because that would be mean.’ 

 

“No, I’m serious, have you ever seen someone who wears that much black. They’re dressed like they’re going to a funeral, only it’s their social lives that died.” 

 

At this Lawrence actually laughed out loud, drawing glares from the group behind them. 

 

The only people working together without causing problems, were Logan and Eleanor, who despite not know each other well, just wanted a good grade in the class. 

* * *

 

The next day, things wern’t any better. Britt, Ashley, Charles, and Mallick didn’t show up to class. Leaving Matt and Luba to do the rest of the project on their own. Even then Matt didn’t do anything, still screwing around on the computer or his phone. Showing things from Mark, distracting him from his work, but even still he still managed to do everything he was supposed to. 

Lynn and Zep still sat in awkward silence, it’s hard to recover after calling someone a burnout and a crackhead in the span of less than a minute. But still, Lynn tried to make up for it.

 

“So how was your day.”

 

“Fine, yours?” Zep responded, not looking up from what he was working on. 

 

“It was alright.” lynn paused for a moment, “so what are you doing this weekend?”

 

“Cleaning.” 

 

“Oh, why? are you having family over?”

 

“No.”

 

Lynn just nodded and acted like she understood, going back to working in silence. 

 

Across the room, Adam and Amanda were comparing music playlists, just out of earshot of Lawrence and Eric, talking about the recent football game. Both of them had given upon patronizing each other, and gone back to doing whatever it was they did in their free time.

* * *

 

“Dude, why wern’t you here yesterday.” Matt said, looking for a new game to play. 

“I was hot-boxing Charles’s car.” 

“Hell yeah.” Matt leaned over and high-fived Mallick. 

 

Mark and Peter had both finished their project two days early, giving Peter more time to do other homework, and Mark more time to play games. 

 

Eric had found a finished version of their project online, and was trying to convince Lawrence that they should turn that version in. Lawrence was trying to convince him of every reason that wasn’t a good idea. 

 

Adam had finished hand-writing the essay they were supposed to turn in, the only problem was it wreaked of alcohol. 

“What the hell happened to this paper?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, I spilled my drink on it last night.”

 

“What were you drinking? Rubbing alcohol?”

“Vodka sprite.” 

“We can’t turn this in. you’ll get caught.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll re do it in a bit.” 

 

Eleanor had also finished the essay, but hers was typed and didn’t smell of poorly proportioned cocktails. 

 

Lynn was not giving up on her task to socialize with Zep, despite his put-off demeanor. And, working on a powerpoint slide about possible ecological careers, gave her some conversation ideas. 

“So what do you want to be when you grow up.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Whatever I chose I’ll just end up becoming a lesser version of that.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like, if I wanted to be a doctor, I’d end up and orderly. If I wanted to be a chef I’d end up a dishwasher.” 

**Author's Note:**

> request for someone on amino. I'm still doing trades/requests


End file.
